


Mutual Faith（pwp）

by Violet_0331



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: “I have tremendous faith in you. ”“I know. ”





	Mutual Faith（pwp）

“I said I have tremendous faith in you. ”

“I know. ”

“Facebook is so-so close to my heart, you know，不仅仅因为我是它的股东……”

“I know. ”Mark重复道。

Eduardo看上去是真的喝醉了，就连在他们稚嫩青涩的大学时代Mark也没见过他的脸酡红得这么严重。而现在，站在这栋新建成的亚洲数据中心大楼里，作为曾经的联合创始人、现在的局外观察者，Eduardo更没必要这样。

但Mark只是点了点头，时间的磨砺让他学会不表现得那么尖锐，至少他没有立刻指责Eduardo当年根本不懂Facebook，而是揽住爱人的窄腰，让Eduardo不至于因为醉酒而顺着墙壁滑到地上。

在无意义地嘟囔着复述了一遍采访内容后，Eduardo才终于短暂地安静下来。棕色的眼睛眨了眨，趁着酒意把脑袋靠近Mark的肩膀。

新加坡不大，Mark问他：“我送你回家？”

“不，我还没去顶楼看过。”Eduardo回答道，“你的办公室也有休息的地方吧？”

办公室何止有休息的地方，甚至还配了床。

 

CEO被推倒在休息室的床垫上，接着Facebook的联合创始人就分开双腿坐了上来。Eduardo高级定制的西装裤看上去紧绷得要命，他不得不呼出一口气，解开皮带来放松。

这就方便了Mark，他从垮落的裤腰摸进去，隔着一层内裤缓慢揉捏挺翘浑圆的臀瓣。Eduardo眨了眨眼，反应慢了两秒才把他的手拍掉，压低重心伏近他的耳朵说话。

“Mark……”

他的嗓音听上去就像撒娇。而且这个姿势让人无端想起——漂亮的鹿岔开腿，把一头雄狮困在角落的画面。Mark抿唇对上他棕色的眼睛，狮子看着小鹿埋头在他的卷毛上磨蹭，吐露甜腻的情话。

“我们有多久没见面了？你最近太忙了，我很想你——真的。 ”

“So do I. ”Mark挪了挪腰，让身上的人与自己更加贴合，“工作和你是两回事，Wardo。你当初就不应该拒绝我每周至少见面二十小时的提议。”

“我也不是时常有空，但是我特意空出了今天。我猜你今天会来。”

“我当然会来，为了你和Facebook。”Mark开始解他的外套扣子，冷静的话语和飞速脱衣服的动作形成鲜明对比，“你里面穿了什么？有上次我过来得到的丝袜和胸罩吗？”

“……Come on, Mark。”Eduardo的脸颊覆上另一层薄红，好像在为此感到羞赧。“特殊服装下次再说，今天记者太多，被看到一点我就可以从这里跳下去了。”

“被看到一点你还有我。”Mark把西装外套丢到一边，拍击两下爱人的臀部，“Wardo，我可以理解为你想要我？”

作为控制狂，Mark在床上喜欢爱人的服从，Eduardo明白这一点，通常都会予以高程度的配合。但是今天没有，小少爷——十年之后继续使用这个称呼似乎显得不太恰当——伸出两根指头，抵着Facebook暴君的胸膛，把他按回原处。

“Yes, but I'm on you, Mark——你把亚洲数据中心建在我旁边，是不是该听我的？”

Mark皱眉，冰蓝色的眸子沉了沉，抬起脸紧盯着身上的人。这样的姿势对矮子着实不太友好，健身多年的他可以选择征服Eduardo。

Mark把Eduardo的手按了下去。

Eduardo又把Mark的手按了下去。

Mark又又又把Eduardo的手按了下去。

Eduardo噗地笑出声：“Mark，这是什么猫科动物的手决不在下定律吗？”

“我不是猫科动物，Wardo。”猫科动物飞速否认。

“……就这一次，明天换我听你的？”

Mark看着他亮晶晶的眼神，飞快地权衡利弊，然后勉强选择了同意。

 

扩张着实是个漫长的过程，至少在Mark看来是这样。试图想想这会有多难捱，一个火辣的爱人赤裸着坐在你腿上却禁止你对他动手动脚。他下面的小嘴明明那么贪吃，连肉棒都不够，光凭两根手指怎么可能满足需求？

丰富的想象力加上Eduardo的名字，Mark腿间的阴茎不用做什么就已经完全进入了状态。

而Eduardo准备好了自己才终于肯把注意力分给他，干净的手指把Mark硬挺的东西从裤子中解放出来，握着发烫的肉柱撸动两下，然后抬起腰臀让柱头顶在穴口，沉身一点点把它吃进身体里。

湿热的软肉缠着Mark的阴茎又吸又咬，Eduardo的手臂还环在他脖子上。小少爷开始说话，不清醒的时候他的英语都带着口音，“I have faith in you……我知道你们总是可以渡过难关的……你们是天才的一群人。”

Mark心不在焉地嗯了一声，啃咬他送上来的优美脖颈。说话的时候他的喉结会振动，所以吮咬Wardo喉结的时候他就会边说边发出好听的呻吟——奇妙的逻辑关系。

“虽然我之前恨死你了，你竟然没和我商量就把我踢了出去。你这个混蛋。”他捧起Mark的脸，有气无力地咬了咬他的嘴唇。

忍耐仍未结束，不能大开大合的操他就是种甜蜜的煎熬。Mark回吻过去，目光在爱人的脸上逡巡片刻，抿紧嘴唇没有说话。

“……我在会议室都想笑，凭他们也想分一杯羹，”Eduardo不知道回忆到了哪里，眯起眼睛开始哼哼唧唧，阴转晴露出可爱的微笑，“我联合创始的Facebook和那对兄弟的约会网站才没有关系。”

“别在床上提他们，Wardo。”Mark挺腰向上动了动，把忍了很久阴茎推进到身体深处，换来Eduardo的一声长吟和不准动警告。

“——商人要争取利益，我不可以亏本。”Eduardo一边喘气，一边在他的身上起起落落，伸手捏暴君的脸，“我那个时候输得太惨了，我本来以为我们会不再联系。”

“我把你找回来了。”

“嗯。”Eduardo张开腿往下坐到最深，臀肉贴着卷曲的耻毛颤动，龟头在他柔软的身体里碾到深处，“只要你说你需要我，我就无法拒绝……天啊，这可真不公平。”

Mark知道他很快就要到高潮的临界点，他们太久没有见面，Eduardo又喝醉了。他的肠肉在不住痉挛，绞得Mark也难以自控，但他这个时候必须忍住不能射出来。他握着Eduardo的窄腰往记忆里的腺点处顶了两下，满意地接收到一句惊喘。

Eduardo喘得几乎只剩气音：“……Mr.Control Freak，就、这次让我……啊——”

Mark一言不发地挺腰往那处顶弄研磨，直到Eduardo忘我地抚摸性器，把温凉精液洒在两人的小腹上。

Eduardo好一会儿才从高潮的余韵里换过来，他抬了抬臀部，还硬着的阴茎从体内滑出一半儿。他湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎带出的体液滴落到床垫上，把布料都洇成了深色。

opps，休息室的床垫甚至没能撑到开业第二天就需要换新。

“你不射吗？”

他伸手又一次去捏Mark的脸，手腕却被握住了。

“不，零点刚刚过去了，二十分钟前你说了第二天会听我的，Wardo。”Mark掰开腿根，强硬地把剩下一半阴茎全部塞回了他体内。Eduardo出过一次精才清醒了一点，就看见Mark脸上的线条几乎快要崩断。

“……Mark。”

“我从硅谷过来，现在的新加坡对我来说还是中午。我想你，我需要你，Wardo。” 

卷毛男人厚着脸皮把Eduardo拉回腿上，硬挺的阴茎重新操进肉穴，一张脸在灯光扑下的阴影里奇妙地达到尖锐和无辜的平衡点。Eduardo咬着嘴唇喘息，宁愿自己刚刚没有说过“只要你说你需要我，我就无法拒绝”这句话。

无论如何，Eduardo现在的处境都够危险。他深夜还待在自家CEO的休息室里，全裸着骑在CEO的身上，CEO的性器就插在他体内。

“……好吧，Mark，”Eduardo努力让自己在浅浅的抽插中说出完整的话，“你想要什么？”

Mark抬头亲了亲他，抱好人弯起嘴角：“Wardo，抱紧我。”

“什……”

小鹿只来得及眨了眨眼，身体就腾空了起来。Eduardo连忙收紧手臂抱住Mark的脖子，长腿无措地绕上腰，感受肉根在体内楔进到难以描述的深度。

Facebook的营养师和健身教练真他妈没白请！他咬着牙想。

这层楼除却他们俩没有一点声音，所有人都在楼下的大厅庆祝。Eduardo难耐地喘了两声，由着Mark一步一顶，走过一小段黑暗的距离，把他放在办公桌上。

他红肿的肉穴含吮着男人的性器，身体从上到下都透着甜美的气息，偏偏本人却毫不自知，甚至迅速接受了办公室play这一情节，坦然地勾起一条腿去调侃Mark：“……原来你还有这种兴趣，Facebook支持办公室恋情吗？”

“我的兴趣是你，Wardo. It is my turn. ”  
暴君维持着插入的姿势将他的一条腿折起来抬高，他稍微一偏头，耳边的卷毛就蹭到Eduardo的小腿。他开始反击：“你最初根本不相信Facebook可以成功，你只是相信我需要你。而且你知道你爱上了我。”

Eduardo想往后躲，又被掐着膝盖架稳。他妥协着笑出声：“……I do love you, Mark. ”

“……我也想要你的注意力。你因为凤凰社好几天都没来看我。你不知道我拿着被冻结的账户有多可笑。但同时我因为Facebook忽略你，我也不知道你是怎么在暴雨里离开的。”

“我们互相亏欠，但又藕断丝连，Wardo。爱没有绝对的公平……我很久以后才意识到我爱你，但是我每一天都会更加爱你。”

“I know. ”Eduardo说，“I've come back to you. ”

“嗯哼，还有——这么久过去你应该明白从决策上来说我才是对的。”他们停留的位置是CEO的桌子，Mark空出一只手去拿旁边盒子里的名片，然后把它摆在Eduardo的胸脯上。他满意地看见挺立的乳尖把卡牌都托得歪斜。“I'm CEO, Wardo. ”

“……I was CFO, you asshole！ ”Eduardo软着嗓子骂回去，顺带轻轻踢了一脚这朵给点阳光就灿烂的花椰菜。Mark顺势捉住他的脚腕，一边挺腰在肉穴里插动，一边倾身下去一小口一小口地同他接吻。

“Facebook不需要你这样的CFO，但我需要你在这里。我早应该表达这样的想法，I have faith in you. ”细密的亲吻终于告一段落，但Mark不起身，整个人压在Eduardo的身上，钴蓝色的眼睛亮亮的，带着一点理性的疯狂诱导恋人开口。“……Wardo, say you want me too?”

“I want……”Eduardo动了动腰，有意收缩肉穴去夹股间那根东西，“I got you. ”

他包容与回应暴君所有混蛋或不混蛋的索求。

湿热的肉壁裹着性器吸吮，这快感太过要命。Mark不再保有一点儿克制，遵循本能的欲望发狠似的地撞进Eduardo的身体，几乎要把阴囊都塞进去。他的腿根抽在形状姣好的臀尖上，把体液打成白沫，啪啪的声响在只有两个人的楼层回荡。

突然Mark又一次托起他，径直把人抱到了巨大的落地玻璃前。Eduardo挺立的乳尖贴在冰凉的窗户上，第二次勃起的性器也在光滑的玻璃上面磨蹭，吐出些湿滑的液体。

Eduardo愣了一愣才反应过来，下意识地压低了声音。

“Mark！……告诉我这是单向玻璃。”

“这是单向玻璃。”

Holy shit, 这个语气就像Eduardo发出指令而小机器人Zuckerberg只是被动执行这条语句而已。

“Fuck you！这到底是不是单向玻璃？！”

“Of course Wardo, 这就是单向玻璃，而且是I am fucking you, ”Mark的回答少见地带着笑音，他肯定地陈述道，“只是对你很刺激，好像新加坡的所有人都能看到你在被我操。你后面咬我咬得更紧了，很想要我射给你吗？”

Eduardo咬着嘴唇呜咽了半晌，才吐出来一句欲拒还迎的呻吟。“……我会弄脏玻璃……”

“你已经弄脏我的床和办公桌了，Wardo. ”

Eduardo整个人无力地夹在爱人和窗户之间，崭新的玻璃隐隐映着他被完全操开、一丝不挂的淫靡模样。新加坡已经入夜，除了Facebook的new data centre还在亮灯，别的地方都已经入眠。

小少爷权衡了一下，决定不正面回答这个问题，半转过头找Mark索吻。

整座城市入眠，而他们在这里狂欢。

 

Eduardo终于到家的时候，连手指都几乎要抬不动了。还是同意Mark给这栋房子写个AI吧——他想。

但是他只来得及嘟囔了一句Mark，就陷入了睡眠。

Mark眨了眨眼，学着给爱人搭上被子，然后牵起手亲了亲他无名指上的素戒。

事到尽头总会尽如人意。如果没有，你和你的爱人一定不是坐拥社交王国和双双在富豪榜上有名的人。


End file.
